The invention relates to a method for preparing a mixture of finely crystallized fat, or fat blend, and a powder.
With regard to preparing margarine, it is known in the art that a fat, or a fat blend, may be cooled in a predominantly molten condition to a temperature below the gel point, such that the fat, or the fat blend crystallizes partially into a plastic mass that is readily transportable in equipment.
It is furthermore known in the art that with regard to preparing a cooking-fat, a fat, or a fat blend may be shaped in plastic form into ribbons by means of extrusion, which ribbons again are divided into parts and then are entirely coated with a non-self-adhesive material, such as, for instance, skimmed-milk powder. Such coated particles of fat, or fat blend are stored or packed without loosing their identity on mutual contact or when sticking together.
They are destined to be blended, in a later stage, with a baking mixture, in which they then disintegrate again into the separate particles that are entirely coated with powder and give rise to an even distribution of the fat in the baked finished product. It appeared, however, that they are unsuitable to be mixed with a powder into a mixture that has to be processed into a liquid finished product because they disperse very poorly in water.